The present invention relates to systems for launching of boats or like vessels into a body of water, and more particularly, to an improved launching device for personal-sized watercraft having a movable carriage that is deployable from a floating dock surface with its longitudinal and rotational travel guided and contained by intercoupling with the dock surface.
Motorized personal watercraft, such as so-called jet skis and the like, have become quite popular for recreational use. While being relatively small in size, typically 7 to 9 feet in length, these personal watercraft are quite bulky due to the motor and associated components contained thereon and as a result, they become difficult for the individual to move into and out of the water. Launching and retrieval of these watercraft from a dry or floating dock is especially difficult, if not impossible, without risk of damage to the watercraft as well as to the dock.
Numerous types of systems for launching and retrieval of boats have been designed and developed, typically being characterized by a pivotable loading ramp mounted upon an elevated support with a winch or other means for pulling the boat up, or lowering the boat down, the ramp. Such prior art ramps generally pivot from a substantially horizontal position to an inclined position for delivering the boat directly into the water upon launching. The pivotal motion is reversed upon retrieval so that when the boat is hauled a certain distance up the ramp, the ramp returns to the substantially horizontal position wherein the boat is supported on the dock for storage purposes. Other types of prior art launching systems employ a moveable carriage for supporting the boat that slides or rolls longitudinally along a flat surface to and from the water further pivoting at some point, like those prior art ramp devices, to tilt its structure for water entry.
While these prior art systems have been generally effective in boat-launching and retrieval, their construction and adaptation for use upon floating dock surfaces has suffered certain limitations which have discouraged their general acceptance especially in the handling of personal watercraft. For instance, ramp systems have generally been either too complicated and thus expensive or too simple and as a result, unable to provide smooth and efficient operation on a regular basis. Further, while many ramp systems require permanent installation to be most effective, the installations heretofore have been difficult and costly to make. Prior art carriage systems have experienced much the same difficulties as those of existing ramp systems with additional problems generally occurring in the control and containment of the travel and rotation of the carriage upon entering and leaving the water.